


Put It on My Tab, Kid

by kelly_goosecock



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_goosecock/pseuds/kelly_goosecock
Summary: Yosuke barely knew Saki's brother, so why was he being such a prick all of a sudden?
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Konishi Naoki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Put It on My Tab, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> well on my way to solidifying myself as the sole proprietor of many gay rarepairs  
> is it good? is it shit? i have absolutely no way of knowing anymore. my brain is now trashbrain.
> 
> title is from 'one beer' by mf doom

"Hey, Hanamura."

"Oh. Uh, hi, Konishi-kun."

"I'm gonna steal a bunch of your schoolbooks and rip em' up. Just letting you know."

"Wha- Wh- _Why?"_

"Because, I hate you."

………

"I just thought he would be smarter than that. Like, sure, maybe I'm, like, a symbol of Junes and how evil big businesses work or whatever, but he _knows_ I didn't do jack when it comes to any of that stuff! Hell, they woulda built the thing even if my dad wasn't involved!"

A sullen Yosuke complained between mouthfuls of rice. Though his tone and general demeanor were rather downcast, he was relocating the contents of his bento into his mouth with a fervor he rarely exhibited. He was nervous, of course. Was Naoki really gonna ruin his books? Should he leave them in his locker like always? He couldn't fit _all_ of them into his bag, and he'd be goddamned if he was gonna lug the whole lot back and forth to and from school _every single day…_

"Well, he doesn't have many people to talk to. Maybe he's just trying to be your friend, or something. Boys try to pull that love-hate crap all the time," Chie offered, inciting an immediate scoff from the girl by her side.

"That's ridiculous - even for you. I mean, _maybe_ it'd make sense if Yosuke was a girl..."

The idea pulled a groan out of Yosuke.

"What the hell are you _talking about?"_

"Oh, well, when a boy likes a girl, and they're only in grade school or whatever, so, like, they don't know how to talk about emotions and stuff-"

Another groan.

"That’s not what I meant, Chie. It’s- ...you girls are really useless, you know that?”

With a _nyeeeah,_ Chie twisted her face up and stuck her tongue out at the incredulous boy, who looked to Yu for help.

“C’mon, partner. You gotta have something better than _this.”_

Upon second inspection, Yukiko was also making faces at him now. Well, _was_ making faces - the moment she saw how disappointed Yosuke looked, she broke out into a fit of laughter. Yu continued nonetheless.

“I don’t think it’s safe to assume he wants to be friends, but you’ve got to talk to him either way. You can’t just sit back and let him mess with you.”

“Yeah, but he said he _hates_ me. There’s no way he’s over… y’know, everything.”

“That’s just another reason you gotta do it. Take it from me, it doesn’t take as much as you think to get people to open up to you.”

“Open up? I’m just trying to get him off my ass, not take him on a date!”

“You asked, _partner.”_

Yu rolled his eyes, sending a little extra sting Yosuke’s way. It must have worked, because Yukiko was laughing at him again. He dropped his face into his own palm. _I’m boned. I’m so seriously boned._

………

**9:42 PM**

**Contact: Yu Narukami**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

hey u up?

yeah 

i rly don’t know what to do w/ konishi

idk, you cant try to hash it out?

i doubt it. didnt mean 2 diss u earlier

i get what you meant

no worries bro

you said hes too smart to blame u?

ya

so maybe hes pissed about smth else

i mean in addition to…

yeah...

idk what else he’d have to be pissed abt

dude doesn’t have to do like, any work

tru 

that would be friggin sick dude

i think ur off track a little

man whatever

i dont wanna have to think about that crap rn

oh yeah

did u leave ur books at school? 

……...

Of course, Yosuke left his books at school. He reasoned that: 

  1. Naoki may be lying
  2. If Naoki actually does it, he may find satisfaction in his actions and stop harassing Yosuke
  3. Whether or not Naoki did it, Yosuke couldn’t carry all of his books from school to home and back every day



Sure enough, upon opening his locker the next morning, he found a pile of loose, ragged pages where his textbooks should be. He jumped at the sound of a voice behind him - he hadn’t heard footsteps, or breathing, or any sign of life for that matter.

“Hey, Hanamura. I tore up your books.”

“I can _see_ that. Dude, if you think I’m at fault for any of this, you’re crazy! You can’t seriously think that, right?”

“I’m gonna dump my food on your head at lunch today.”

“B-but-”

“I still hate you.”

Naoki was already turning to leave by the time the last word left his mouth.

“W-wait! Can’t we talk about this!?”

The idea stopped Naoki in his tracks, but as he faced Yosuke again, it was clear he wasn’t particularly excited to do any talking.

“What, so you can tell me how sorry you feel for me? Blow me.”

Before Yosuke could protest further, Naoki was out of sight.

………

Every once in a while, Yosuke liked to eat on the roof. There typically weren’t many people, and on a nice day you could enjoy the sun and the breeze… Today was not a nice day. Today was a decidedly _not_ nice day. Yosuke fired cautious glances over either shoulder with nearly every other step on his way upstairs, constantly making sure that that freak wasn’t closing in with a tray of rice locked and loaded, or something. As he cleared the final step and breached the dusty penthouse doorway into the light, he finally breathed a sigh of relief. It was really quiet up there. No one in the whole school felt like eating outside, it seemed like. 

“Hey, Hanamura.” 

Shit.

Naoki crept around the corner of the penthouse with a wax-paper bowl in his right hand. 

“I’m gonna dump this on you now.”

As socially imperceptive as he could sometimes be, Yosuke at least knew that there was no point in backing down or trying to run. He quickly set his tray of food on the ground and to the side. 

“C-c’mon, man. Talk to me here. What the hell is this?”

Either his words had come out in a different language, or Naoki simply didn’t care.

“These are cup noodles. Hot out of the microwave. They’re all we can afford to eat some days.”

The boy began a slow approach, raising the bowl like he was pointing a gun. 

“I know this isn’t about Junes! I _know_ you’re not stupid!”

Whoops. That probably wasn’t the smartest way to phrase it… As Naoki drew nearer, Yosuke began to backpedal across the roof. His assailant was now grimacing as if what he was doing was just as uncomfortable for him.

“You’re right. I’m not stupid. I’m just pissed off, and I can’t find the will to really give a fuck anymore.”

A rattle of chain links. Yosuke was backed up against the fence. However, this final marker of “yep, you’re screwed” jolted a momentary clarity into his mind, and just as Naoki was rearing back:

_“I miss her too!”_

Cautiously, Naoki lowered his arm. 

“What?”

“I don’t- I dunno. I guess I thought you might… want to hear it."

Yellowish water splashed against the surface of the roof as Naoki tossed his bowl to the side. Still stuck to the fence and standing stiff as a board, a timid Yosuke managed a half-inquiry.

"What? What are you-"

"Not hungry. C'mere, we're gonna talk. Grab your lunch if you want."

Without a word, Yosuke followed the boy over to the ledge near the door, stopping only to retrieve his tray from the ground. Evidently, Naoki wanted to get right down to business. 

"So, you really mean that?"

"Of course. Maybe she didn't like me as much as… well, maybe she just plain didn't like me, but when she _died,_ I just… I just felt…"

A deep breath.

"Look, I miss her. I meant it. Okay?"

"Right. I believe you."

"Good."

"...but don't you want to know why?"

"Why you believe me or why you didn't throw your noodles at me?"

At that, Naoki smirked - marking the first time Yosuke had ever seen him smile. 

"Both, really."

"Shoot."

"It's about her. You're the first person to talk about her like that since the day of. Ever since then, all I get is apologies and weird looks. I get it. I appreciate it, even. People care about me, sure, but it's not _all_ about me. It's like she didn't even exist. Kids at school, teachers, our own _goddamn mom and dad…_ "

Just the thought was getting Yosuke pretty misty eyed, but that was offset by how impressed he was that Naoki was keeping his shit relatively together.

"I guess I just think we should be able to move on while also taking time to remember the ones we lose. Is that so crazy?"

Clutching tightly to his own composure, Yosuke nodded 'no'.

"And… hey, I'm sorry about the books. I'll get replacements for you."

The sudden change of topic jolted Yosuke out of his emotional stupor. 

"No, no, dude. I'll take care of it. Just tell me why the heck you did it and that'll be payment enough."

Naoki sighed, averting his eyes slightly in embarrassment.

"Well, uh… I don't know, really. I guess it's like I said: I stopped caring. Nobody holds me accountable for anything anymore. It's like nothing I do even _matters._ Messing your crap up kinda changed that. It felt pretty good, for what it's worth."

"Oh, _glad to hear it."_

"Shut up, Hanamura. Just be glad you're not swimming in broth right now."

It was another threat, but now that Naoki was smiling, it lined up with the banter that Yosuke was used to anyway. Besides, he could finally actually eat. Talking about Saki didn't exactly set his tummy a-rumblin'. Eventually, Naoki's smile vanished. 

"Um, senpai?"

Yosuke nearly inhaled a few stray grains of rice.

"Hey, man. 'Yosuke' is fine. That's what all my friends call me."

"- eh, don't you think you're jumping the gun on the whole 'friend' thing? I-"

"No way. I can tell you're a nice guy already."

They shared a brief silence as Naoki stared quizzically at his 'new friend'. Friends? This soon after Naoki made an ass of himself?

"Well, I was gonna apologize again, but it seems like you're over it already."

Yosuke's mouth was full, so he just nodded and grinned.

"Hey… Yosuke. Since we're 'friends' now, you wanna do something crazy?"

A gulp. Any good will that had been garnered in the past few seconds vanished with Yosuke's smile.

"What- uh… like what?"

"Well, you know about my parents' store?"

"Yeah, of course. But you're not… you don't mean-"

"Yeah. Why not? We should have a drink."

"Isn't that, like, illegal?"

"If you get _caught,_ yeah."

"I don't know if I really want to break the law, man. Have you, uh, gotten drunk a lot?"

Another cynical smirk flashed on Naoki's face.

"You'd think, right? Nah, I don't drink a lot. In our line of business, you tend to learn a lot about the consequences of that sort of behavior. It's not like Inaba is full of bums or anything, but if you're down and out, you've probably been in our store enough times that I know your name and face."

"Jeez."

It was lame, but what the hell else could Yosuke have said? This adult stuff was _way_ over his head. He shouldn't be talking about drinking. He shouldn't even be _thinking_ about it.

"Yeah. Most people don't get to see stuff like that. I think less people would play so fast and loose with the booze if they knew what it could really do to you. Then again, I guess we'd lose a lot of business…"

Yosuke must have been making a face or something, because Naoki shrugged and refocused. 

"I guess I'm not making a great case for it, huh? You look like you've got something up your ass."

At least he was good at breaking tension. Yosuke chuckled.

"It's cool. No worries."

"I am serious, though. About drinking. It'll be fun."

Understandably, Naoki hadn't figured out that the source of Yosuke's discomfort was not merely the talk of alcohol _ism,_ but that of alcohol in general. As such, he was hardly expecting another question from Yosuke. 

"Well, have you drank, like, anything? Ever?"

"Oh, yeah. All the time. Little sips here and there. Parents give em' to me."

Yosuke could feel his eyes widen. Even he knew how confused he looked. Naoki clarified. 

"Hey, just little sips. More, if it’s weak stuff. There's nothing out there strong enough to get you sloshed in one sip. Point is, I can tell you the difference between any kind of liquor you can name. When you run a business like ours, you need that kind of expertise to set yourself apart from the competition. Get it?"

"S-sure."

A pause. Sure, the explanation seemed to have pacified Yosuke briefly, but he was still rather stiff looking, and he hadn't touched his food for a while. 

"If you don't wanna do it, I won't hold it against you."

"No, I-"

Well, Yosuke _was_ uncomfortable with the idea of breaking the law, but he was also very intrigued by the prospect of trying something so grown-up. What boy his age _didn't_ want to try it? Naoki seemed pretty knowledgeable, too, so he figured there was less room for _really_ bad decisions. 

"I'm down."

"You sure?"

Yosuke managed a smile.

"Yeah. Definitely."

"Here." 

With a _click,_ Naoki flipped his phone open. 

"Gimme your number. Saturday night sound good?"

………

**8:53 PM**

**Contact: Yu Narukami**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

hey you busy

its about naoki

whats up?

u set things straight?

yeah well…

i can only rly tell you this

cause were partners and i trust u

is it that serious??

naoki wants to drink w/ me

like drink drink.

oh

alcohol.

thats a weird ask for someone u just met

ngl

i know right!?!?

wtf do i do?

idk do u wanna do it?

like

kinda

it would be my first time

you havent drank right?

not a drop

would you?

hmm

yeah, i would probably give it a shot

depends tho

was that a pun…

no

idk i'd just be careful

don't do anything stupid ok

oh please

me?

i dont do stupid stuff im sure ill be fine

…

right...

just be careful, man

………

Though the lights were out, Konishi Liquors was not empty. All Yosuke could see was the dim glow of the lights inside the wall coolers. Cans and bottles of every color glinted through the glass, blurring slightly like distant taillights at night. It was 9:00 on the dot. With a _click,_ the door began to inch open. 

"Hey, Naoki."

"Yosuke-kun."

As the door _click_ ed again behind him, Yosuke was hit with a wave of nausea. 

"Oh, oh man. _It looks the same…"_

"Huh? The same as what?"

"The-the same as it did! Before, when-"

Palm met face as Yosuke realized his mistake. Only Yu and Teddie knew about the _other_ Konishi Liquors.

"...nevermind. Just some weird deja vu, I guess."

A feeble smile was not enough to ward off any sass from Naoki.

"You haven't been pregaming, have you? And to think, I was gonna pop your cherry."

At least the crass joke drove away any thoughts of death or shadows.

" _Gross._ Dude, don't phrase it like that."

Naoki only chuckled, waltzing over to the far corner of the shop. 

The majority of the left wall consisted of the aforementioned coolers full of various beers and malt beverages, and at the extreme end, there was a counter with an old cash register on top. Across the store and past the vast array of wines and spirits that lined the right wall lay two sleeping bags and a small-ish tv. Being nearly enclosed by shelves, the area was almost like its own little room.

Right. When they hashed their plan out, Naoki _did_ say it would be a sleepover, which got Yosuke thinking:

"Hey, how'd you get this place to yourself, anyway?"

"It was gonna be closed tonight either way."

"Really? On a Saturday night? Wouldn't you want all that business?"

"It's not that simple, it's- ...look, I don't wanna talk work, do you?"

"Point taken."

Upon closer inspection, Naoki's little sleeping area had one extra amenity: a small keg sitting on a stool off to the side. Two pint glasses sat underneath it. Yosuke plopped down on one of the two sleeping bags, already yawning.

"Man, you got a little setup here and everything."

"Yup. It's not the first time I've slept here. I like being alone. Well, I like getting out of my house nowadays. Nevermind that. How about that drink, huh?"

From his spot on the floor, Yosuke watched his acquaintance grab one of the prepared glasses and hitch it under the tap of the keg. Shining amber filled the glass nearly to the top. Yosuke fidgeted.

"S-so, that's beer, right? Like, Budweiser or something?"

Naoki seemed to like chuckling at Yosuke in general, but this time, it felt especially spiteful.

"It's beer, but nothing like good ol' Bud. Hopefully it'll be _leagues_ above that swill."

" _Hopefully?_ You don't know? How could you not-"

"Relax, it'll kick ass. I made it myself. Now shut up and tell me how good it is."

A hand thrusted the still-foamy liquid under Yosuke's nose. Almost immediately, he was hit with the smell of citrus-y fruit - an odor that impressively managed to smell like neither cleaning products nor candy. Enticed by the aroma, he took the glass in his hands and tipped a gulp of the beer into his mouth. 

He swallowed. 

He frowned. 

He smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Eh- ugh- _eugh_ . Bitter! Oh man, it had me at the start, but holy _crap_ is that bitter."

Having poured himself a glass in the meantime, Naoki tried a slightly more measured sip's worth. 

"Mm. It's a beer thing. You get used to it. ...well, you'd better get used to it, cause' it's gonna take a few glasses before you feel much."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Well, this stuff should be pretty weak - there's percentages and volumes and stuff, I won't bore you with the math - so it'd take at least three glasses before you wouldn't be legally able to drive."

Cautiously, Yosuke took another sip. 

"Hmm. Yeah, I don't get it yet."

"Just relax. Tv?"

"Sure. Anything but the news."

"Good thinking."

With the characteristic whine of vacuum tubes, the screen popped on. Naoki fiddled with the remote, stopping on some dumb-looking game show. He turned the volume most of the way down and sat in his spot on the other sleeping bag. In the interest of avoiding awkward quiet, Yosuke said the first thing that came to mind. 

"So… you made this stuff, huh? Is that even legal?"

"We're a liquor store. Nobody's gonna get on our case for making beer."

"Is it hard?"

"To make something like this? Sure, it takes experience. On a basic level, though, it's really just sugar water and grains. There's a lot of waiting involved. It's boring. Tell me about you."

Still chipping away at his drink, Yosuke scratched his head.

"Well…"

………

"Another?"

Yosuke had drained the last remaining trickle of his first beer. He handed the empty glass to the other boy.

"Sure. Should I be feeling something?"

"Depends. You look pretty thin, so maybe."

Come to think of it, Yosuke _did_ feel something. As he stared at the tv screen, he noticed something strange about his vision. It was as crisp and clear as ever, but felt ever so slightly distant. Normally, experiencing some sort of disassociation - no matter how subtle - would worry the pants off of him, but oddly, he felt perfectly content. The whole sensation was unexpectedly mild. Yosuke could get used to this. Each sip on his new glass went down easier than the last.

………

Yosuke was sure he was drunk now. This speculation, regardless of how accurate it was, hung in his mind, bold and matter-of-fact. His face was flushed with a red heat that radiated from his insides like he had a wool blanket wrapped around his guts. Bafflingly, he still felt no apprehension or fear, despite the ever-growing intensity of that uncanny distant feeling. If anything, Yosuke felt like giggling. 

"Sorry, not to change the subject, but this isn't right."

Uh oh. If Naoki was worried about something, it must be important. 

"What? W-what's up?"

"I've had two beers before. This isn't a two-beer buzz. I only just finished this glass, but..."

"What's'at mean?"

"I never checked the ABV of this stuff. I figured it out in my head as I made it. I… think I screwed up. This is way stronger than I meant it to be."

"I dunno. I feel great. Hell, I'm ready for another one."

Nervously running his finger along the rim of his empty glass, Naoki whined.

"Yosuke, I don't think that's a great idea. This stuff takes a little while to kick in, you probably don't even know-"

Yosuke leaned forward from his seated position, shifting some weight onto one hand planted on the floor. 

"C'moooon, you were the one who wanted to get crazy! You gotta have some too!"

The concerned look on Naoki's face lingered for a moment, before giving way to a tired grin. 

"You're right. Gimme your glass."

………

Light from a distant streetlamp snuck in through the glass door, mixing with the fluorescence of the wall coolers. The only other light in the shop buzzed out of Naoki's little tv, casting a dull glow over the two boys. Their glasses were empty again. 

"Hey, Yosuke."

"Yeah?"

"D'you like anyone? No idols or nothin'- real people. Like, are you inter-ested in someone from your grade?"

"Oh, man. The chicks'n _my_ grade? Friggin, like, all of em', man. I mean, I d'nno if I really _like_ anyone - like like, I mean."

"How about Amagi-chan? I ssaw you guys talkin' once."

"God, that chick 's way outta my league. 'F I had to pick one a' my friends, Chie would make more sense. Y'know, Satonaka."

"Mmn. She _is_ pretty cute. Got kind ofa tomboy thing goin'…"

"Yeah, but on the other hand, she's more like a twin sister or some'n for me."

For a while, all that could be heard was the quiet fuzzy output of the old tv. Yosuke eyed it, but did not watch. The screen seemed to separate into two of itself as if he were crossing his eyes slightly. It didn't matter. He wasn't so much happy or content as he was amused at how far out of his comfort zone he was. Yosuke wasn't really a wuss, but he was _not_ a risk taker. The alcohol, though, took ahold of his anxiety, cracked it into pieces, and rearranged it into a mosaic of apathy. _Holy crap, I'm jacked up_ was one of the few full sentences he cared enough to form, and just thinking it almost made him laugh out loud. His little reverie would have to wait.

"Yosuke-kun… have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Uh… no. I d'nno why you gotta know that, but…"

"Sorry. I haven't, either. If that helps."

"It's cool."

"Have you ever kissed a guy?"

Yosuke knew he should be appalled - should be protesting violently at such a suggestion - but the feeling never materialized. 

"Nah, man."

"...do you want to?"

Okay, that should have been the last straw. Yosuke should have been out the door and sprinting home. He should feel sick, having to have visualized himself engaged in sexual congress with another boy. (And why did he imagine that, anyway? It's not like Naoki said anything about _that._ ) Again, no objection jumped to his lips. Nothing drove him to run. He felt so at odds with his instincts, it was impossible not to chuckle.

Naoki was visibly perturbed. 

"What? Quit it, asshole."

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you."

"Is that a no, then?"

"What was the question?"

"I _asked_ if you wanted to make out."

Why was it so funny? Having imagined himself saying yes, Yosuke kept getting bombarded by that urge to laugh. How was he doing this? He wasn't gay. Gay stuff was _disgusting_ to Yosuke. How could it just… not be gross anymore? None of the thoughts that crossed his mind were particularly coherent, which caused his stupid web of questions and contemplations to tangle around his head and obscure his judgment even more than it already was. He did want to kiss _someone_ \- his gut would tell him that even if he drank everything in the store. What if he just-

"Okay."

"Really?"

The light glinted in Naoki's widened eyes. Of course he didn't expect a yes - _Yosuke_ didn't even expect it. 

It might have been a second or two, but as Yosuke looked at his stunned acquaintance and attempted to parse the truth of what he was about to do, it stopped mattering how much time had really passed. Thinking was just too hard now. He'd much rather just let his body do whatever it wanted to do.

Yosuke leaned forward out of his seated position on the floor and onto his hands and knees, beginning the short crawl to the other sleeping bag. His arms disobeyed their commands, giving his approach a stilted swagger. The other boy's eyes were on him the whole time, not quite worried but not quite confident. Now only inches away, Yosuke placed a hand on the shiny synthetic fabric that Naoki was sitting on. Yet again, however, his arm seemed content to do whatever it wanted.

_vwip_

Yosuke's only connection to the ground slipped off of the silky sleeping bag, and he tumbled forward, knocking a gasping Naoki backwards onto his pillow. He landed flat on top of the boy, chest to chest, faces now awkwardly close. 

Yosuke wanted to laugh again. He would have given a year's worth of his wages to be this close to a girl, and here he was, stupid drunk, about to have his first kiss with a _guy._

Sure, it was funny to him - he immensely appreciated the stupidity of the situation and his own actions - but at this distance… 

Maybe it was the booze, but ( _of course it's cause im drunk of course of course not gay just drunk i dont even care why worry it's not a problem_ ) Naoki's face wasn't looking all that bad anymore. Sure, Yosuke never thought the guy was ugly or even bad looking _,_ but he normally tried not to think about dudes like that. Even admitting another guy looked good was tantamount to an admission that you sometimes have gay thoughts. ...right? Not that it mattered. He looked good. He was pretty cute, actually. He-

"Yosuke…?"

Oh, what the hell. It's not like Yosuke had to rationalize - he was drunk! He didn't realize that that in and of itself was a rationalization, but that wasn't the point. Clumsily, Yosuke dipped down and pressed his face against Naoki's.

It really wasn't a pretty sight, though the boys would never know it. Two drunk, kissless virgins feeling out their sexuality in the back of a liquor store would probably look pretty sexy when choreographed by some self-satisfied art film director, but the truth of the matter was that those kids were a goddamn mess. Sloppy, mistimed smooches slid across misaligned lips with misjudged intensity. Yosuke even tried to use his tongue, having heard tell of the dark arts of 'French kissing' - only to give up immediately, realizing that he had no idea what he was doing. 

Neither of them cared. Their mutual body heat was plenty stimulating. That, and their mixing arrhythmic breaths. Their growing erections. 

Between kisses:

_"-yosuke- …-can I- …-fuck you?"_

There it was. The final joke. The ultimate punchline to their drunken liaison. However, having given in to his instincts, Yosuke’s mental faculties were waning into near-nothingness. There was no more room for humor in his mind, let alone the staunch denial that, were he not so inebriated, would have certainly emerged the moment things took a turn for the homoerotic. There was only what was in front of him, and even if he were capable of doing so, how could he deny the request? He _would_ deny it, but such denial would come wrapped in the baggage that, yes, he was absolutely getting off on kissing another dude. His dick wasn’t hard on _accident._

Yosuke rolled off of Naoki, who got up only to return moments later with a small tube of something in his hand. If Yosuke was able, he may have thought something like, _jesus, he came prepared, huh? Was he planning on this?_ Every time he blinked, time seemed to pass a little bit faster. Suddenly, his pants were off, and something cold and gooey was being rubbed into a very compromising area. It wasn’t entirely foreign to him, though. Only a few years ago had he first decided to experiment on his own butt, cautiously prodding at it in the shower with his index finger and tensing and shivering at the strange, new sensation. He decided then not to make it a regular thing under the pretense that even if there were no other guys involved, it was still pretty gay to put stuff up your butt. Now that said “stuff” was his classmate’s cock, however… 

Naoki gently guided Yosuke’s legs back, raising his ass slightly off the ground. Through his own drunken haze, the younger boy found himself being mesmerised by the anticipatory contractions of his senpai’s entrance. He leaned forward.

 _That_ was new. In all his experimenting, Yosuke had certainly never ventured past one or maybe two fingers. Now, though… there was _so much_ going on down there. First was a sharp, cramp-y pain, as if his body were trying to physically reject the unwelcome intruder. Next came a pleasant, tingly full-ness that was not unlike what he was used to feeling, just amplified exponentially by the existing pain. Yosuke was not a masochist - he was pretty sure he didn’t like getting hurt when he didn’t have to - but _this…_ It may have been uncomfortable for the first few seconds, but what it turned into was so far removed from pain and only tangential to pleasure. It was something wholly new, tight and viciously raw. 

There was a hand on his cock.

Words spilled involuntarily from Yosuke's spasming tongue. Exclamations. Exaltations. _Fuck_ s and _god_ s and _Naoki_ s and _please more_ s. As his entire being melted, he found himself swimming in his own head, surrounded not by thoughts or ideas but by pure, buzzing euphoria. He had no agency. He had no will or desire to protest. The drink had dissolved those both. 

It may have been minutes or merely seconds, but as the thrusting of Yosuke's eager kouhai suddenly intensified, he found it impossible not to spill over, soiling his shirt and dribbling onto Naoki's fingers. The last remaining shreds of his consciousness dispersed, blown away by the atomic power of his orgasm. 

………

And then he was awake.

He was shirtless, lying under an unzipped sleeping bag, and playing little spoon to Naoki's big. He whispered to himself.

 _"What…"_

A hand on his stomach came to life, rubbing circles into the soft skin.

"Hey, you're awake."

He didn't even bother turning around. For whatever reason, his first instinct was not to attempt to escape, but to ask:

"Where's… where's my shirt?"

"You came all over it, man. I'd have hoped that woulda been at least a _little_ memorable."

 _Now_ it was time to freak out. Yosuke tore from Naoki's grasp, rolling across the floor. That's right. He got fucked. And he _liked it._ He sat up. Naoki stared back, visibly confused. 

"Yosuke?"

"I'm sorry, but… did we really…?"

"Well, yeah."

Yosuke gritted his teeth. Before he could speak again:

"You're… cool with that, right? I really hope I didn't push things too far. I guess I'm kind of a horny drunk, _heh."_

As he stared into Naoki's apologetic eyes, Yosuke felt a wave of anger, and then one of acceptance. Why be mad? How could he possibly? Piecing together his fragmented memory of the last night only revealed the truth that, no matter how gross or stupid or ugly it made him feel, Yosuke Hanamura was, at the very least, bisexual. It would certainly take time to feel out and understand fully, but there was no point trying to deny it.

"Yeah. I liked it. Sorry, I guess I just... got startled. ...come to think of it, shouldn't I be hungover or something?"

Finally, Naoki's smile returned. 

"You don't remember? I made you drink shitloads of water. Hydration, man."

"Oh. Sure."

"Hey, we got a while before we gotta get outta here. You wanna cuddle some more?"

Yeesh. Though he'd decided to be honest with himself, the thought of crawling into another man's arms still went against his basic instincts. That said, it _was_ nice and warm under those sleeping bags, and Naoki's skin _had_ felt nice against his…

"Sure. Sounds good."

………

Forking a load of rice into her mouth, Chie kickstarted the team's daily lunch conversation.

"So, Yosuke. Is the saga of the evil book tear-er up-per finally behind you?"

"We… squared things away."

Yosuke shot Yu a loaded glance. Though he hadn't said anything about the sweaty gay sex they had, he _did_ tell Yu about the drinking. 

Yukiko chuckled. "I think 'saga' is a little dramatic, Chie."

"Well, whatever. I just wish I coulda got my hands on that punk and told him that no one beats up on Yosuke Hanamura but _me!"_

"I guess you have your chance right now."

Yosuke followed Yu's eyes. There he was, standing in the doorway. Yosuke bolted across the room.

_"What are you doing here, man?"_

"Easy, cowboy. I just came to see if you wanted to eat with me."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, I kinda got a thing going on with these guys. Let's get some food after school eventually, though. Okay?"

"Sounds good."

Sure, it would have made sense to end it there. Everything would have been a-okay. Then, Naoki gave Yosuke a farewell peck on the cheek.

Yosuke wasn’t sure if he’d rather return to his friends or run to the roof and dive off the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can follow me at @DegenerateMoron


End file.
